When The Dead Rise and Duel
by RaySanctuary
Summary: The seven gaurds of the millennium items have risen and are going to fight with the seven millnnium item holders for control of the ultimate power they possess
1. the tournament of fool

When the Dead Rise and Duel  
  
Chapter 1 The tournament of fool By Aero/Ray  
  
"Today's the day of the competition I had better hurry" Yugi says as he runs out the door towards the newly built Kaiba Dome stadium for dueling. He heads down the street seeing Joey running down on the parallel side just as late as he is. While both of them run to a tournament they were forced into in Egypt another tournament of great proportions arises and may decide the fate of everything if left unchecked. Seven mummies arise from their musty undiscovered tombs and prepare their stones for the duels that will soon take place. Yugi and Joey arrive at the resection desk just in time to sign in but was it for the best? Kaiba walks past them and Joey makes several rude gestures. Following behind him is his entourage of Mokuba and Hidden Dragon both of whom seem worried and in a hurry to catch up with Kaiba. Yugi stood shocked for a moment thinking to himself. When has Kaiba ever turned down a chance to insult me? Yugi looks down at his puzzle and says "Spirit it is Showtime" the puzzle rocks and rattles on Yugi's neck as divine presence merges with his own soul. Yugi grabs his deck from its protective case and walks to the tournament floor. He stands shocked, as his opponent is a girl with tiger ears on her head. He thinks to himself, and people say I have a strange thing on my head. His opponent is Crouching Tigress the elite female duelist with the powers to match. Hidden Dragon standing behind Kaiba tries to make himself less notable to her because the fact he is her little brother and her and the story teller's human form will beat him up if they catch him their. Crouching Tigress smiles and says, "I know a secret." Yami Yugi looks at her puzzled and sets his cards on the table. She taps his deck draws the top five cards of it and says bingo. Yami Yugi sits in awe as all five pieces of his Exodia are shown to him. Lets hurry this up the crowd members begin yelling. After five moves both players summon the unstoppable Exodia ending in three draws in the later duels. Kaiba looks at both of them and says " you both may progress." They look at each other a little excited but, not too excited cause I said so. Both players continue on Joey faces Pegasus and losses his soul tea and Tristen receive the same loss penalty from Pegasus. And when Yugi faces Ishuzu and Marik he wins greatly. And Crouching Tigress defeats everyone else including soul stealing Pegasus. Joey and Tristen's souls manage to be recovered but unfortunately Tea's soul was erased in the shadow realm because she kept talking about friendship in Pegasus's head Kaiba faces Yugi and losses Yugi and Crouching Tigress continue for twenty more draws until the tournament committee declares them both the winners of the tournament. Minutes later the millennium Puzzle begins to glow violently as if being called forth. He looks over and sees that Crouching Tigress is Holding the Millennium Scales and it is dong the same.  
  
What's going on? Why wasn't Hidden Dragon killed in this chapter? Who really does know the muffin man on drewry lane? Why isn't Shadi holding both items?  
  
All this and more happening in chapter 2 The seven mummies decide our fates Cya later Ray 


	2. The seven who will rule the world

Chapter 2  
  
The seven mummies decide our fates  
  
The boat heads out towards Egypt and all of the millennium item holders are on board plus Ray I the captains. Tea is in a coma in domino cause her soul was destroyed in the shadow realm. Tristen and Joey decided not to come on this adventure cause their dumb. So the group of eight people heads towards Egypt with one thought in mind. What is summoning them and why? Bakura looks menacingly at Shadi glaring especially at the key hanging from his neck. Shadi looks around nervously because he lost his all-powerful scales. Crouching tigress sits laughing at him reminding him he should not have chosen to give up the scales over his socks in the game of strip poker. Yugi looks down and giggles lightly as she describes a Shadi standing naked with only a key a scale and a pair of socks on. They all laugh at Shadi before he finally hides in his own mind hiding for the rest of the trip because he is now invisible because he is in his own mind. A small noise is suddenly heard and everyone looks over to a small crate that appeared to be laughing. Yugi approached the crate and Crouching tigress did not even bother to look but, simply blasted it with a large cannon saying" Hidden Dragon your dead" Hidden dragon yelps saying uh oh and runs unfortunately for him it was a boat he was on. Hidden Dragon then looks over to a fish that hops up on the boat and realizes it was Mako he begins laughing at him saying he was a pathetic duelist and was promptly chased by a spear. The whole group laughs as Mako chases after Hidden Dragon. Ray laughs and turns the boat so that Hidden Dragon trips and Mako grabs him quickly and teaches him respect for the sea paddle still (ow that smarts)  
Meanwhile in Egypt the seven begin terrorizing the town of Anshuzu ripping apart innocent people and devouring their souls for power. Slowly their mummified bodies change to that of seven ancient people in Egyptian attire. One named Aria changes clothes with an up to date Egyptian girl and prepares for battle with the millennium key. The other six continue wearing the clothes of their time. All of them attack an ancient pyramid and raid its defensive barrier for their seven weapons of eternal torment. The blade of rage for Slaken, the Fist of Orion for Deriko, the pendant of lost souls for Aria, the Hammer of Destruction for Solomon, orb of wishes for Delilah, Rod of awakening for Trent, and finally the accursed spear of Mar for Terra. Each of them smiled with glee at their ancient duties as the guardians  
Crouching tigress laughs evilly as Mako prepares Hidden Dragon over a spit and prepares to cook him but unfortunately Mako's father appears and Mako dives in to save him. The boat being nearly half way to Egypt everyone grows bored and decides to take care of Hidden Dragon them selves. First Ray folds his arms and laughs heavily as he seals Hidden Dragon in a Magic box and launches swords into it. Thousands of boxes appear around the sword filled magic boxes, as everyone's laughter turns to insane chuckling. Hidden Dragon gulps as he is sealed in with Ms. Robinson High school science teacher from the shadow realm, who unfortunately met a ghastly demise in a different story the fun everyone had passed the time away so much that Hidden Dragon's screaming was the only thing that was truly keeping them sane. The boat approached shore and seven people stood waiting with dark evil grins on their faces holding ancient weapons with powers to match the items. Next riveting chapter Chapter 3 Battles begin (ancient arena revealed) 


	3. Arena revealed

Battle

The arena revealed

            Yami looks over the side of the boat saying,  "Run."  Everyone looks in panic but, unfortunately the boat stops and does not move because Ray said so. All of them look nervously at the group of people that they are about to meet. Sleken Deriko and Solomon look at their soon to be tasks with a smile and laugh lightly. Aria however sees Crouching tigress and gives her a look of disgust. Crouching tigress pretends not to notice and whispers " your fly is open as she walks by" Aria checks even though she knew she was wearing a dress. Aria gives a dark grunt and walks in front of everyone. With an angelic voice she smiles saying " welcome everyone we are the reason your here. And Yami, I will kill you if you ever plan on running again. Do you all except this test?"  Everyone slightly nervous looks at Yami and watch as he accepts, they quietly nod afterwards. Pegasus flamboyantly asks what kind of test it is and if it is a duel or some type of board game. Aria slightly amused says, " of course, and here is the board." A humongous pyramid rises spreading apart a sea of sand. They all stare in awe wondering what was going to happen next. Just then the top of the pyramid splits open and a large flat area is formed where it was. Crouching Tigress smiles and says, " well then lets play chess Aria" Aria knowing full well who she was destined to fight accepted her challenge with a dark smile. They both enter the pyramids entrance and appear on top. Aria looks down at her pendant and caresses it lightly. Crouching tigress looks at her scales and laughs at Aria saying " you first considering your their strongest warrior and all." Aria gives a humph then chants

Pendant of souls 

**Release your cries**

**Make sure all who hear the dead's voices**

**FRY**

Thousands of souls fly outside of the pendant and scream a wretchedly painful scream but, Crouching tigress chants her spell

Souls must be judged 

**So scales tip **

**And decide their fate**

**It is time this darkness met its judgment date**

A ray of light bursts from the scales and the howling increases greatly as the dark souls released from the pendant finally got judged. Except one soul, a holy light burst from the souls that were still fighting their scales incredible power. Tea's soul shown brightly and the magic of the scales brought her back to life. She quickly thanks crouching tigress and runs to Yami Yugi's side, holding him tightly.

            Aria scowls and rubs her pendent gently saying " it's okay your good" she then begins chanting very fast.

**Inside my soul a monster dwells**

**From the deepest of the hells**

**Make that beast appear outside**

**With souls of the dead as my sacrificial guide**

**(this spell is hers but she needs to sacrifice her energy to do it making her very weak but with the pendent she can sacrifice the souls energy to make her strong in her darkest form)**

Her body begins twitching, souls begin rising out of the pendent and swirling around her. The last view of her was a dark grin before she was engulfed in souls. The screams of souls as well as Aria screaming were the only things heard for the moment. Ray appears and floats next to Crouching tigress and whispers something. At that moment the screaming halts and a loud roar erupts from where aria once stood. Unfortunately in the place where Aria was standing is a large beast grinning darkly at Crouching tigress and it begins rubbing the pendant. A mystifying white light flows into the creature's dark black claws and forms into a flaming black ball of fire. Aria reaches out her arm and fires out the ball. Crouching tigress quickly dodges the blast but is injured from the explosion. Crouching tigress grins wiping the blood from her mouth. She points her index a middle finger at Aria in the shape of a gun and prepares to call out her final spell. 

**Supreme force which binds the gods**

**Summoning forth the fiber pods**

**Destroy me and all of the dark**

**Summon forth the supreme spark**

**Destroy all that infests this space**

**Make the darkness see its disgrace**

**Sacrifice me and all souls without**

**Summon forth-sweet seraphim**

**Destroy the darkness that I see with my eyes**

**Make sure she dies hearing my angry cries**

Crouching tigress places an angelic look on her face smiling up at the monstrous aria, she whispers loud enough so that the monster hears what she says " see you in hell, Bitch" blue sparkles rise around Crouching Tigress's feet and she lightly floats off the ground the tips of her feet barely tapping the ground. Her head falls; her arms collapse, and Ray's cries rise out from the background as he runs to her side. He screams out " NO" before she lands into his outstretched arms. With tears falling he whispers sweetly " I am the story teller why did you do that I planned on letting you win. Why that power? TELL ME! You won't answer will you? Your dead! NOOOOOO!" Aria begins screaming as the blue sparkles slowly float to her. She summons forth thousands of souls to defend her. She knew full well that she had just won, but this win will not happen if the blue sparkles touch her. Ray noticing this prepares to make Crouching Tigress's sacrifice not be in vain. He sets her down gently and lightly kisses her, he then runs in front of crouching tigress's body. Holding both hands in front of him he looks Aria right in the eyes and smiles, as he whispers " looks like there will be a nice family of three moving into hell TODAY" his hands form a diamond and calls out to Crouching Tigress " MAYBE WE DIED BUT ATLEAST SHE WILL WITH US" he turns back watching the beautiful sparkles slowly begin to be stopped by the wall of souls. With a dark grin a green orb appears within the diamond and he begins his final chant.

My spirit slept until I met her My soul was dark before I met her 

**You made her stop so now I am sleeping again**

**But, this time I will not become the demon**

**It is about time I played the hero**

**So here goes**

**Blast of power which all shall fear**

**Within my soul is dark revered **

**When our souls meet I shall be saved**

**Yet my body will be graved**

**Destroy this witch and end her ways**

**Harmony hope and all happy days**

**I shall die with the one I love**

**Surpassing even the gods above**

**Holy light, which she released**

**Make Aria's life now be ceased**

The green orb grows in the diamond shape and fires forward. Engulfing all of the blue sparkles and they begin spinning rapidly around the green ray striking the pendent and shattering the crystal within its center. Ray's eyes grow dark as he sees that Aria was going to survive. He then stagers over to Crouching tigress's body holding her hand she collapses. Aria walks forward weekly and tries to sacrifice more souls from her pendant. Unfortunately Ray and Crouching Tigress bound all the magic within the pendant. Horrible shaking erupts from Aria's demonic form as it shakes and collapses. Aria falls to the ground in pain, after a few minutes she rises and slowly stagers towards the to bodies to claim her prize. She reaches towards the millennium scales attempting to grasp what she worked so hard to claim she is forced to release its wrath. The supreme spirit inside the scales, which never appeared for Shadi cause he is a dork. Incurred his ultimate force, the scale of justice. The scales glowed with a golden light and began tilting wildly back and forth as if weighing the darkness versus the light. Ray's evil soul was equal to that of Aria's, which summoned forth the scales judgment. The two souls that were supposed to be forever encrusted on the pendent making it an accursed item were called out into their bodies. Crouching tigress grabs Ray and cries a tear seeing that he was not revived but sacrificed to the scales as tribute for the power needed to bring back her life, but the powers of the necklace were also sacrificed. She stands angrily looking at Crouching tigress healing herself of all the damages the twos powers did to her. Crouching tigress looks at her in a teary anger screaming "you will die" she begins chanting rapidly

This demons dark has stolen love 

**Let everything destroy her from the powers above**

**Holy light that wins the battle **

**It is time to fight **

A white light shines and Ray's spirit appears smiling saying "cya" Crouching tigress cries but then barely dodges a flying kick from Aria. Crouching tigress quickly lets out three fast punches, which are dodged matrix style. Aria then dodges a quick kick from crouching tigress, then crouching tigress dodges a double kick from Aria by bending over backwards. Then kicks Aria in the chest and falls on her back. Aria a little disoriented from the kicks power struggles to stay on her feet. Crouching tigress hops up to her feet then runs over to a barely noticed armory and grabs a wooden stick. Aria seeing this does the same. They both run at each other while the millennium scales float tilting back and forth towards the each of their sides. As Crouching tigress runs she screams " this is for Ray" Each of them threw seven thousand punches at each other with only fifteen of Aria's punches actually hitting and thirty of Crouching tigress's punches getting through

The scales tip farther into Crouching Tigress's favor. Hidden Dragon appears in a valiant amount of heroic action and yells " I am the only one aloud to hit her" as he receives the entire force of the dark Aria's Shadow punch. He smiles and says " slaughter her sis or you won't be able to pick on me anymore" he coughs up a little blood and sits down allowing Aria's shadow punch infection to spread slowly infecting him and covering him with black. Crouching tigress smiles at Ray's spirit and looks over to Hidden Dragon whispering " for you I will give everything up again" Hidden dragon coughs up more blood and smiles about to die but, watching his sister strike at Aria with a glowing fist and teary eyes. She screams out

For them I strike 

**For them I die**

**For them I will win**

**Because of them you will die**

**Because of them I am stronger**

**Their power is mine**

**Now I am the mime**

**Here is my fiercest punch**

**Crouching Tigress CLAW OF FATE**

She smiles as the mimic spell Ray taught her came into effect. Blackness swirls around the fist glowing gold. Then a red swirl appears as Hidden Dragon donates his abilities into her memory. The swirling amount of power surprises Aria and she is frozen as Ray and Hidden dragon's spirits hold her in place to collect her justice. Just then the strike hits Crouching tigress falls to the ground. Aria falls down screaming in agony clutching at the pendent. Crouching tigress has red swollen eyes from all her tears yet final ones begin to fall the two spirits smile and look down at her. She looks up at them and smiles whispering, "I will soon be with you" Ray catches her and they look into each others eyes and begin to kiss. She looks up at him and he says, " you will but not the way you think." The millennium scales Finish weighing and decides the most just ending. Crouching tigress is healed and her brother and boyfriend recover from their deaths. She walks triumphantly down the steps wearing not the pendant but the more powerful Dress Of The Cosmo Queen. Holding the scales she appears in front of the pyramids magical entrance with Hidden Dragon and Ray at her sides. The others look in awe, especially the millennium guards who cannot believe their leader was slain so quickly, They believed if their was truly a warrior more powerful than her than it would take days to kill her not a mere six hours. Pegasus nervously asks " was it easy?" Ray shakes his head now then says "YOUR NEXT" to Pegasus who alarmed ran to the entrance scared and waiting to find out who his opponent would be. Hoping beyond hope that he would not go against the guy with the hammer

Next chapter

New battle 

New field!  
Pegasus faces Solomon


End file.
